Make Me Yodel
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: Valentine's morning, Jessie doesn't enjoy being spoilt much but she gets more than she bargained for on this specific morning.


**A/N - Happy Valentine's Day to everyone in a relationship and all you single pringles! I hope you're all well! **  
**I've done a little story for Valentine's day for you all to read ^-^ I would say it is rated T because it isn't soft enough to be K but isn't hardcore enough for M. I hope you enjoy it, I will update stories soon it's just school work and I've got a project on the Holocaust I'm doing with another girl from my school which takes a lot of time. My Revoltech Jessie came on Tuesday! Haven't had time to upload the pictures yet though! Been too busy!**

**Hope you all enjoy - ****_I do not own the original Toy Story characters, Disney Pixar do!_**

Jessie woke up to find a yellow rose lying on her stomach with a heart shaped box on the empty space next to her. Groggily rubbing her eyes, she shouted "Woody Pride!" Slowly, she sat up and picked up the rose to admire it. "You know I don't like being spoilt on Valentine's Day." Twisting the rose about, she placed it to her nose and sniffed it slowly. '_That smells very nice. Very nice indeed. And it's yellow too.'_

Woody was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them. He chuckled to himself as he heard Jessie's protests come from the bedroom. "Oh Jessie, I know you don't. But I love you." He mumbled to himself.  
"Woody." She called again.  
"Don't come out here." He shouted to her.  
"Why not?" She answered.  
"Because," he looked down at his body. He was wearing nothing but a pair of very tight denim boxer shorts that were tied up by his usual brown belt, his red bandana around his neck and his cowboy boots. "It is a surprise!"  
"What are you planning Pride?"  
"Just don't come out. Pleaseeeeeee." He whined a little as he began dishing up two pancakes onto two separate plates.  
"FINE!" He heard the bed creak as she slumped back into it.  
Chuckling to himself again, Woody picked up some more rose petals and placed them on the tray. "Pretty yellow, because I know she loves yellow." He looked around the kitchen, "Ah, syrup, there you are." He smiled and picked a black jug labelled with the word 'syrup' and placed it on the tray. "Now for the blackcurrant juice." Picking up two glasses, he placed them on the tray and poured some blackcurrant into them. "A breakfast fit for my cowgirl."  
He turned and ruffled his hair before picking up his brown hat and placing it on his head. '_Let's see what she thinks about this Valentine treat.'_ He smirked to himself and picked up the tray and started towards the bedroom door.

Jessie was lying down with her legs up under the duvet as she stared up at the ceiling. She was twiddling the rose around her fingers when she remembered the red box beside her. She picked it up and opened it before letting out a smile and shaking her head. "More flower petals and a mini chocolate cake in the centre. Can't deny he knows me well."  
The bedroom door slowly creaked open which caught her attention, "Mr Woody Pride." She propped herself up on her elbows. "I hope you are-" She cut off mid sentence as her gaze went onto Woody.  
"Yes, Miss Jessie Jane?" Woody questioned with a smirk.

Jessie gawked at him as she gazed upon his body. His curled hair was ruffled and messy under his hat, just how she liked it. His muscles and small outline of a six pack seemed more prominent on his slightly tanned body. The bandana around his neck made him look very sexy, as did his hat. But yet, he always looked sexy, with or without the bandanna and hat. She looked down to his lower half where he seemed almost buldging against his tight denim shorts. A small smile formed in the corner of her mouth as she noticed to boots which gave that extra little touch.

"I take it the 'smile' is at the breakfast?" Woody said gesturing towards the tray as he raised an eyebrow.  
Jessie snapped back into reality and stared at him. "Huh?"  
"I said," He smiled walking over to the bed and standing by her side, "I take it you are smiling at the breakfast."  
Jessie had to resist the temptation to turn her head in the direction of his body. '_He is standing by me on purpose!_' She thought looking at the rose. "Yeah...I was."  
"Well that's good." He smirked placing down the tray on the bedside table. "Wouldn't want you to not notice this, _AMAZING_ breakfast." He picked up the glasses and handed one to her.  
She took it off him and smiled to herself before taking a sip of the juice.  
"You seemed angry at me when you were bellowing my name." Woody said going to his side of the bed and kneeling on it with his legs slightly apart.  
'_I'll do more than below your name._' She thought to herself as she looked at him.  
He winked at her and swallowed some of his drink.  
"I er...I wasn't angry. I just didn't know what you were planning for me."  
"What could I have possibly been planning?" Woody said with a hint of humour in his voice as he stared at her.

Jessie was struck for words. She didn't know how to respond to him. Usually it was him who was lost with what to say due to the way she acted or dressed but this time it was the other way around. It was him causing her to feel flustered and not knowing what to do. Is this how he felt whenever she done things like this to him? Lost for words? Turned on? Unknowing what to do? She just wanted to kiss him and tell him he was the most goofy cowboy she had ever met but also the sexiest before ripping off those tiny denim shorts and having some cowboy and cowgirl fun.

"Jessie?" Woody waved his hand in front of her eyes which caused her to blink a few times. "You're staring at my chest and gawking." He smirked a little at the end.  
"Oh I er...was just thinking...how nice all of this is." She responded a little nervously.  
Woody leant over her and placed his cup on the bedside table. As he did, Jessie couldn't resist the urge to look down and when she did, she bit her lip and closed her eyes.  
Woody pulled back and sat back against the bed frame. He noticed Jessie biting her lip with her eyes shut. '_I'll tease her, just like all the times for when she teases me._' He thought pushing his hat back as he leant on his side with his cheek resting in his left hand. "So Jessie, do you like what I've done for you?"  
Jessie opened her eyes and noticed his positioning. He seemed even more prominent to her now. 'Oh gosh Woody.' She could feel her cheeks going a little red as she smiled at him. "I think it's very sweet of you."  
"Well, I know you don't like a load of fuss so I thought I'd just keep it simple. A rose, a heart box with a cake and petals and some breakfast."  
Jessie raised an eyebrow at him, "And the outfit." She mumbled to herself.  
Woody smugly smiled and moved a little closer, "What was that cowgirl?"  
Jessie's eyes went a little wide and she quickly picked up the rose. "I said I loved the rose!"

Woody slowly placed his hand on her arm and gently stroked it. "I'm so glad you liked it." His hand slowly traced up her arm and to her shoulder.  
"Y-yeah. It's very kind of you."  
"And it's not tooooo much either."  
Jessie stared at him, her heart rate going faster than usual as his hand slowly began to trace around her collar bone. Her legs moved a little under the duvet which Woody picked up upon. It was a sign she always let off when she was enjoying something.  
"You k-know me well. Yellow roses, chocolate cake..." She trailed off.  
"Anything...else?" He leant in and kissed her neck.  
Jessie took a deep breath before saying, "Woody...as much as I appreciate this...you could do...one other thing for me this Valentine's Day."  
"Oh, and what is that? I thought you didn't like a fuss being made of you?" He teased.  
She stuck out her tongue and edged closer to him, "Make me yodel Woody."

Woody stared back at her, his heart skipping a beat a little. "Make you yodel?"  
She slowly nodded, her signature mischievous smiles creeping across her face.  
His hand slowly moved across her breasts and onto her stomach where he messed with the bottom button of her pyjama t-shirt. "What about the breakfast I so lovingly made for you?" He questioned moving his hand under, gently caressing her stomach.  
Jessie grabbed his bandana and pulled him closer to her. Her eyelids lowered a little and she seductively smiled.  
Woody felt his heart go a little faster against his chest '_No! Don't give in to her!_'  
"Sod the breakfast Mr Pride; I want a different kind of Valentine breakfast." She entwined her index finger around his bandana and smirked while the other hand stoked his bare chest.  
Woody felt his body tremble a little and he tried to bite his lip without making it obvious.  
Jessie knew she had one. Woody was giving into her. She leant in to his ear and gently whispered, "I always win Mr Pride."

Woody, without hesitation, placed his hands on Jessie's cheeks and placed his lips against hers. Jessie willingly joined, adding her tongue into his mouth.  
A small moan escaped Woody's mouth and he placed himself on top of her.  
"I think these shorts may need to come off." Jessie said as she pulled away breathlessly. "They might get tighter than they already are."  
"Oh Jessie." Woody groaned closing his eyes as he could feel them getting tighter on him. His hands found their way to his belt where he quickly unbuckled it leaving Jessie to pull them down.  
Jessie teasingly pulled them down while kissing his neck as she done it.  
Another moan passed Woody's lips and he gently unbuttoned her top. The moan escaped her this time as his hands traced under her breasts.  
"Woody." She mumbled shrugging off her shirt so her chest was on full show.  
"Jessie." He mumbled seductively pulling down her pyjama shorts.  
Jessie bit her lip as Woody pushed his body down against hers and kissed her neck gently. He then looked into her eyes and gently caressed her cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day cowgirl."


End file.
